Torn a piece
by burnthewhore
Summary: My feels after seeing a gif of Belle and Will in the library and Gold saw them.


Rumplestiltskin did not expect the library to be open this late. He was sure to go out late at night. Making sure that everyone in town was asleep but what surprised him was that the library lights were still on. He wondered who was in the library this late at night. Has someone broken in? Maybe Belle just forgot something.

Rumple was about to approach the library when two people suddenly immerge from the faint darkness of the library. Only a yellow light shining the two. It was Belle and the Knave of hearts. Belle was holding his shoulders like she's afraid that the boy will vanish. Rumplestiltsking stumbled to take hold of something or his knees will give out.

They were looking at each other with so much more than friendship. In any other time Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One in him would have barge in the library and demand answers while he plunge his hand in the chest of the Knave to take his heart out. Who the hell does he think he is? Belle was his wife. Belle is his wife. In any other time, Rumplestiltskin would just have flicked a finger and the Knave would have vanished from this world and he would have Belle alone. But that was before.

Now he knew how much pain he have inflicted on Belle. He may not have physically pained her but the emotional turmoil was enough pain already. She has gone through a lot because of him. She was locked up, got shot, lost her memories, and had to save the town from her own husband.

She had loved him. Rumplestiltskin at least still had the memories wherein she was happy in his arms.

He could see the Knave leaning towards Belle and he couldn't take it any longer. Rumplestiltskin will never be chosen over another man. He was always the one that gets left behind. He was that kind of man and in any other time he would be planning his revenge. But this time, he knows it's different he had found something true with his time with Belle. She doesn't deserve his revenge. She doesn't deserve him. Rumplestiltskin felt sorry for Belle. She had the most unfortunate fate of meeting him and becoming the Dark One's true love.

In any other time, Rumplestiltskin would have thought that his revenge was justice. This time he's just done. It doesn't seem like fate wanted him to find happiness. He was the Dark One after all he doesn't deserve a happy ending. He was done. Done planning loopholes. Done planning to find the author of that damn miserable book. He was just done.

Before he could witness the most feared moment to happen, Rumplestiltskin poofed himself away from the library.

He was outside his cabin where he was staying. He'd have to make his last magical plans.

When morning came, Rumple headed to the cemetery. He had magicked himself the flowers he had to bring to Bae. Moe French would surely not sell him flowers after everything that has happened.

Arriving, Rumplestiltskin knelt down and placed the flowers on Bae's headstone.

"Bae, I'm sorry. I failed son" His voice breaking with just the few words spoken.

"I failed Bae. I always did fail. Even being the Dark One I always will fail"

"I failed to make her happy, Bae. I failed to be honest. I just fail in everything apparently" Tears now freely running down his cheek.

"I failed to be a husband to your mom, failed to be a good father to you, and now I failed my true love."

Before continuing, Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving town, Bae. I have no place here anymore. I know I had plans on finding the author and changing my fate to get my happy ending. But it can't happen anymore, son"

"You see, you and Belle are my happy ending. Since I've lost you, you still have a place in my heart and Belle was happy ending. She is my happy ending but unfortunately, I'm not her happy ending."

"Finding the author doesn't make sense to me now. I lost you and I lost Belle. And I deserve to get lost in the world outside this town."

"I will comeback for you Bae. Visit you. I will never forget you son. I will always love you." Saying these last words Rumplestiltskin stood up and walked away. He had to go to his pawnshop and get his things before Belle sees him.

He had packed everything he needed and loaded it in the trunk. He had brought some trinkets and clothes and money of course. Rumplestiltskin was sitting in the driver's seat ready to drive out of this town but it felt like he forgot something. Decided, Rumplestiltskin went back to the pawnshop.

It was a record really for him to brew the forgetting potion in such short time. He set the potion in the counter and took out a pen and a paper and began to write.

_Belle,_

_I know you know who I am. I went back here to find the author to have my happy ending but I know now that it's too late for that happy ending. This vial filled with liquid is a forgetting potion. I know that you've been through great pain because of me. This potion will help you forget, swe-. I am glad that you have found love, again. You deserve to be happy, Belle. I am sorry. For everything, Belle. I will always be sorry. I am leaving, finally. I am not coming back anymore. I promise you that. _

_Goodbye, Belle._

_I will always love you._

_R._

Folding the paper, he set it on the table and put the potion on top of it. Rumplestiltskin turned to the shelf.

It was Bae's shawl. Rumple took it carefully. And inhaled the fading scent of the life he had was his last possession of Bae's old life and Rumplestiltskin craved to just hold his son once again. Before he headed outside and to his car, Rumplestiltskin took one final look around the pawnshop. The pawnshop that served as his home for more than 28 years.

Sighing, Rumple wrapped Bae's shawl around his neck and walked to his car. He was ready now. He was ready to let go. He was ready. He planned to bring Belle with him before everything went to hell but now at least he had Bae. Taking a final breath, Rumple stepped on the gas pedal and drove to the town line and to the world without magic.

What he didn't know was that Belle came around the corner and saw him drive away with all of his things. And what he didn't know was that he had torn another piece of Belle's heart.


End file.
